first kiss, first love
by veronique2
Summary: Brian tells his first kiss ( short story)


First kiss , first love  
  
Author: Vero  
  
Title: first kiss, firt love US fic/Brian and Michael  
  
Summary: Brian tells his first kiss.   
  
Email address: mattesaiko@aol.com  
  
Category:, Romance, Spoilers: General QaF knowledge  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Rated: R  
  
Author's note: NONE  
  
Archive Permission: Always and ATP, all others ask  
  
Disclaimer: Queer as Folk the series, characters and concepts are  
  
the property, copyright and trademark of Showtime and Cowlip. No  
  
ownership is claimed by the author; this work is nonprofit, noncommercial and not for sale for commercial purposes. Characters and  
  
situations not specifically owned, copyrighted, or trademarked by the  
  
creators of Queer as Folk are the sole copyright of the author.  
" It was a so beautiful story Teddie!" said Emmet.  
  
" Now it's Brian 's turn!" said Justin.  
  
" I want to heard Michael's story first kiss before!" said Brian.  
  
Brian wanted to heard Michael telling his first kiss. Of course he knew he was his first. That 's why he wanted to heard the story much more. He had is evil grin on his face and looked at his best friend.  
  
" No, way, it's your turn Brian!" insisted Michael.  
  
Brian was a little upset.  
  
" Okay, I will tell you. The very first time. when my lips touched another boy's lips. I was 7 years old!"  
  
" no! you ' re kidding Brian!" said Emmet!  
  
" No it's true! 7 years old! I bet no one here was more younger than me?"  
  
there was a silence. Of course nobody had their first kiss before that age.  
  
Brian had a large smile, he was really proud.  
  
" So I was 7 years old"  
  
" you already said that" said Justin a little Annoyed.  
  
Brian glared at him.  
  
" like I said , 7 years old! I was in New York, at this time, my aunt lived there and we was at her home for the week end . It was sunday, I went out alone."  
  
" 7 years old, alone, in New york?" said Emmet.  
  
" My parent's didn't give a shit ." said Brian. Then he continued.  
  
" I walked alone in the street, I wanted to buy candy, my aunt gave me some money. Suddenly I bumped into another little boy. The most amazing cute boy I ever seen. The boy was trying to hold back some tears.."  
  
Flashback  
  
Brian looked at the boy.  
  
" Sorry" he said.  
  
" I ' m lost"  
  
" oh! where do you live?" Brian 's asked.  
  
The little boy stared at Brian in silence.  
  
" I ran away from my home."  
  
Brian was surprise.  
  
" Yours parents hit you?"  
  
" No, my mom don't know I m here.. I just came here to see.." the boy began to cry.  
  
" Calm down, I will help you. Did you have an address?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Brian took the little boy hand's to comfort him.  
  
" Listen, we will go to the police station , okay, they will find what you want and help you"  
  
The young boy nodded.  
  
" Thanks, I didn't know that city at all. Thank you very much"  
  
End of flashback  
  
Brian smiled at the memory.  
  
" We went to the police station. The policeman helped him to call his mother. After he told me that someone of his family will come and he had to wait here. I had to go because I didn't want to come back too late and make upset my parents. He looked at me with a large smile, the most beautiful smiled I had ever seen. And then, he surprise me, to thank me, he kissed me on the lips. A soft kiss but it was my first kiss.. I asked his name : he told me that his name was Peter Parker"  
  
Brian has a large smiled.  
  
" whaouh! It seems it wasn't only your first kiss but also your first love, when we see your expression on your face" said Emmet.  
  
" fuck off" said Brian. " now it's Michael 's turn!" Brian said with a large smile. Brian remembered their hot kiss when they had 18 years and he hoped that Michael will tell about this fantastic memory.  
  
Michael looked at Brian. He smiled.  
  
" okay, it's my turn! I remembered that day very well, at this time, I was a big fan of Spiderman , I was 8 years old and believed that I was Peter Parker but I hadn't met my spider yet. I ran away from Pittsburgh when my mom told me that uncle Vic was ill. I wanted to see him. But he lived in New york. I took the train, I had no ticket.. I hid in the toilets and when I arrived in that big city, I was completely lost with no address, I tried to not panic but it was difficult, then, a young boy bumped into me and I will stop my story there because Brian told what happened already.."  
  
The end. 


End file.
